What's your Problem!
by Kyuushirou
Summary: [KaiShin] Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah di mana Shinichi adalah seorang manajer di sebuah stasiun TV dan Kaito yang kebetulan mendapat acara sulap di sana dan mencoba untuk menaklukan hati sang manajer./"Hmm? Jangan memasang wajah panik seperti itu. Tenang saja..., aku akan membuatmu melihat apa itu surga Shin-chan "/'Ugh, selamat tinggal keperjakaanku...'/Rated T menjurus M!


**Detective Conan and Magic Kaito milik Aoyama Gosho, saia cuma minjem karakternya saja :D**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), EYD, yaoi,** **bahasa non baku** **dan non baku yang tercampur** **dan kesalahan lainnya yang luput dari mata dan hati saia XD**

 **Rated :** **T+** **menjurus** **M** **! Udah Kyuu peringatin lho! Dosa tanggung sendiri ya! :'v**

 **Pair : KaiShin**

* * *

 **.**

 **What's your Problem?!**

 **.**

* * *

Kudo Shinichi—dua puluh tiga tahun, status _single_ dengan hobi membaca novel misteri, menghentakkan kakinya kasar selama perjalannya di koridor.

Dia benar-benar ingin menendang apapun yang ia lewati sekarang. Sungguh!

Hatinya sangat kesal!

Ya, kesal karena seorang pesulap yang terus membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling. Ingin rasanya ia menendang pesulap itu hingga tak menampakkan wajahnya lagi di depannya. Tapi apa daya, ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu karena pekerjaannya.

 _Hell!_ Pekerjaannya hanyalah seorang manajer di sebuah stasiun TV. Tugasnya itu adalah mengatur jadwal artis yang akan tampil di TV dan memastikan bahwa acaranya dapat berjalan dengan lancar tanpa ada gangguan apapun. Karena keterampilannya menjadwalkan acara yang hebat, Shinichi sudah menjadi manajer terbaik di sini selama tiga tahun berturut-turut.

Namun, semuanya berubah semenjak ia menangani sebuah acara sulap yang tayang secara _live_. Awalnya ia biasa saja saat atasannya memerintahkan dirinya untuk mempersiapkan jadwal dan menghubungi pesulap yang dikehendaki. Tapi semenjak dirinya bertemu dengan pesulap itu, tingkah profesionalnya hancur seketika.

Shinichi memang masih memaklumi kalau si pesulap—yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan dirinya padahal ia yakin kalau dirinya adalah anak tunggal—melakukan beberapa trik sulap untuk mengerjainya sebagai salam perkenalan. Yeah, Shinichi tahu kalau pesulap lain yang pernah ia temui juga sering melakukan hal itu, jadi dia terima saja.

Tapi, pesulap yang ia tangani bernama lengkap Kuroba Kaito itu sangat membuatnya jengkel!

Si pesulap itu bukan hanya sering melakukan trik jahil padanya, tapi juga sering mengabaikan _personal space_ milik Shinichi. Dengan sifat profesionalnya Shinichi selalu menghindar dan tetap tenang dalam menghadapi tingkah unik sang pesulap. Ia tidak boleh terbawa permainan _magician_ itu jika dirinya tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaan miliknya.

Dalam beberapa waktu, Shinichi memang bisa mengatasi semua masalah si pesulap menyebalkan itu. Ia merasa tenang karena dirinya tidak lagi diganggu. Namun, Shinichi salah. Nyatanya sang pesulap malah mengeluarkan sisi 'manja'—bukan dalam artian si pesulap menggunakan bahasa manja atau tatapan memelas ingin dikasihani—meski memang si pesulap terkadang mengeluarkan ekspresi itu. Tapi sang _magician_ membuat Shinichi bekerja lebih ekstra dengan permintaan-permintaan aneh dari si pesulap.

Che! Dirinya itu bukan manajer pribadi sang _magician_ , lalu kenapa Shinichi selalu menjadi orang yang disuruh untuk memenuhi permintaan pesulap menyebalkan itu!

Shinichi mendecak sebal. Ia membuka pintu di hadapannya pelan dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang tengah menatapnya gugup.

"Uh, Kudo-san. Aoko sudah memintanya untuk segera pergi ke panggung tapi dia tidak mendengarkanku," gadis tadi menundukkan wajahnya. "Dia meminta agar kau yang memintanya langsung," lanjutnya tersenyum canggung.

Menghela napas lelah, Shinichi pun mengambil sebuah dokumen yang ada di meja. "Che, baiklah aku akan menemuinya," jawab Shinichi datar.

Aoko tersenyum kikuk sambil melihat Shinichi yang tengah meninggalkan ruangan. "Ingat Kudo-san! Acaranya tinggal sepuluh menit lagi!"

Shinichi mengangguk pelan dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu. "Terima kasih, Nakamori-san," ujarnya sambil menutup pintu.

Sang manajer kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan si pesulap. Ia menggerutu dalam hati, apa sih yang orang itu pikirkan sampai dia tidak mau keluar ruangannya untuk tampil? Padahal ini adalah pertunjukkannya, apa dia tidak khawatir kalau ketenarannya hilang? _Maa_ , meski Shinichi merasa senang jika sang pesulap kehilangan ketenarannya berarti dirinya bisa bebas dari permintaan anehnya—meski itu tandanya ia juga kehilangan acara yang sedang ia tangani.

Saat Shinichi sampai di depan pintu, ia kembali menghela. Tangannya mengetuk pintu pelan. "Kuroba-san? Ini aku."

Shinichi mendengar suara 'cklek' tanda kunci pintu tersebut dibuka. Meski hatinya sangat kesal, ia harus tetap profesional. Harus jaga imej. _Tetap tenang_.

Manik birunya menatap sang pesulap yang tengah tersenyum—ralat _nyengir_ —ke arahnya. "Kuroba-san acaranya akan dimulai delapan menit lagi, aku harap kau sudah bersiap untuk tampil."

Kaito mempersilakan Shinichi masuk sambil menyeringai. "Aku tahu kok," jawabnya pendek seraya menutup pintu.

Sang manajer mencoba untuk tidak menghela napasnya kesal. " _Jaa_ , berarti Anda bisa langsung menuju panggung?" ia bertanya sambil menatap Kaito yang kini sedang mengambil posisi berpikir—yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

Kaito menjentikkan jarinya dengan senyuman. "Hmm, tapi aku tidak ingin~" jawabnya dengan nada setengah merengek.

' _Che! Tetap tenang! Jangan emosi!'_

Shinichi menatap Kaito dengan ekspresi serius. "Bukankah itu sudah menjadi pekerjaan Anda? Jika Anda tidak segera pergi, nama Anda bisa jatuh beserta acara ini," jelasnya pendek, mencoba untuk meyakinkan pesulap di depannya—meski ia tahu cara ini sering tidak berhasil. Pasalnya dia sudah mengalami hal 'mogok ke panggung' milik Kaito hampir dari satu bulan yang lalu—dan cara ini selalu gagal. Ia sendiri merasa bosan karena sering mengucapkan hal yang sama.

Pandangan Kaito berbinar mendengarnya. "Aww~ kau mengkhawatirkanku?" tanyanya dengan nada ceria bak seorang anak kecil yang mendapatkan apa yang ia mau—bahkan jika dilihat lebih jelas bola matanya terlihat tengah berbinar lucu.

Tidak tahan dengan tingkah Kaito, akhirnya Shinichi menghela napas berat. "Saya hanya tidak ingin acara yang saya urus mengalami kemunduran."

Mendengarnya Kaito cemberut. "Ck, kau tidak asyik." Ia mendengus sebal. Beberapa detik kemudian ekspresinya berubah kembali menjadi riang. "Kau tahu, aku sudah bosan dipanggil dengan kata 'Anda' bisakah kau memanggilku dengan nama Kaito?" tanyanya dengan nada memohon—yang dibuat-buat. Shinichi serasa ingin menutup telinganya seketika.

Dengan tegas Shinichi menjawab. "Tidak bisa, itu melanggar keprofesionalitasanku."

Sang pesulap menyilangkan tangan di dada sambil mendelik ke arah Shinichi. "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan pergi ke panggung sampai kau memanggil namaku."

Shinichi yang sudah memutuskan untuk memegang teguh keprofesionalannya memutuskan untuk diam menunggu.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Tatap.

Tatap.

 _Deathglare_ —hingga terdapat percikan listrik yang mengalir jika mereka ada di dalam anime.

Tiga menit.

Menatap jam tangannya resah, Shinichi kembali menghela. "Kuroba-san acaranya akan dimulai dalam waktu lima menit."

"..." masih tak ada jawaban dari sang pesulap.

Shinichi menyerah, sepertinya ia tidak punya pilihan lain. "Acaranya akan dimulai dalam waktu lima menit lagi, _Kaito_."

Kaito akhirnya nyengir.

"Thanks, _Shinichi_." Ucapnya riang seraya menghadiahi Shinichi _kiss-bye_ sebagai salam perpisahan.

Benarkan? Betapa menyebalkannya sang pesulap pada dirinya.

.

.

.

Shinichi sangat lega karena acara _live_ yang ia tangani dapat berjalan sesuai jadwal yang ia buat. Baru saja ia akan duduk untuk istirahat. Nakamori Aoko terlihat berjalan ke arahnya.

' _Sial, pasti si pesulap menyebalkan itu lagi.'_

Gadis itu memainkan jarinya malu-malu. " _Etto_ , Kudo-san—"

Shinichi memutar bola matanya bosan, ia sudah tahu hal apa yang menyebabkan Aoko datang menemuinya. "Kuroba-san lagi?"

Aoko tertunduk. "I-iya," jawabnya terbata.

Kalau sekarang Shinichi sedang sendiri, mungkin ia sudah menggeplak kepalanya kesal. "Che, kali ini apa yang ia rencanakan!" decihnya sebal seraya berjalan ke arah pintu.

Aoko hanya memandang kepergian Shinichi dalam diam. Ia sedikit prihatin akan nasib teman sepekerjaannya itu. Dirinya bahkan tidak bilang kalau ia mengenal Kaito dan sudah menjadi teman dekat sang pesulap dari kecil. Ia sengaja tidak memberitahukan hal itu pada Shinichi agar dirinya tidak dicurigai telah membantu Kaito.

 _Well_ , selama BaKaito terus memberikan barang yang ia minta dengan memanfaatkannya sebagai pengantar pesan. Dirinya tidak keberatan untuk membantu sahabatnya itu. Dari dulu sikap Kaito memang cukup unik hingga ia tidak mengerti mengapa sang pesulap menargetkan Shinichi.

Aoko tersenyum kecil, dirinya cukup merasa kasihan pada Shinichi karena menjadi target orang seperti Kaito. Ia berharap bahwa Shinichi bisa tabah menghadapi keunikan—ralat keanehan—sang pesulap.

.

.

.

"Kali ini apa lagi yang bisa saya bantu, Kuroba-san," Shinichi berkata dengan nada ketus yang disamarkan. Dirinya berusaha untuk tidak mendelik ke arah pria seumurannya itu.

Kaito yang melihat kedatangan Shinichi langsung tersenyum cerah. "Oh, aku hanya memintamu untuk membawa botol hehe..."

Shinichi membelakkakan matanya. "Ha?!"— _tetap tenang Shinichi!_

Menstabilkan emosinya, Shinichi menatap Kaito datar. "Tapi bukankah Anda bisa menyuruh orang lain?"

Sang pesulap berdehem pelan sambil memainkan botol kosong di tangannya. "Hmm, kau benar juga."

' _Sial! Aku ingin menendangnya!'_

"Tapi kau sudah terlanjur datang, jadi tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Kaito sok polos.

Menghela napas lelah, Shinichi pun menundukkan wajah untuk menahan emosinya. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Jawabnya dengan nada datar nan dingin.

Ugh! Shinichi ingin menendang wajah menyebalkan dengan cengiran sok imut dari sang pesulap itu! Dirinya jauh-jauh dipanggil kemari hanya karena botol!

Sebuah _botol_ yang bisa didapat di mana saja!

Dirinya _disamakan_ dengan derajat botol!—oke Shinichi mulai eror.

Sang manajer yang sudah mendapatkan botol minuman kemudian menyerahkannya ke pada sang pesulap.

Kaito sengaja menyentuh tangan sang manajer saat membawa botol itu. Memang hal itu terlihat sepele. Namun, Shinichi yang sudah tahu akan watak Kaito justru merutuki sentuhan itu kesal.

Shinichi memandang sang pesulap dalam diam. Sebenarnya ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada sosok di depannya. "Maaf atas kelancangan saya, tapi saya mohon pada Anda jika lain kali Anda akan tampil jangan terlambat dan jangan seenaknya menyuruh saya. Saya bukanlah manajer pribadi Anda!"

Mendengarnya Kaito menoleh dengan wajah polos. "Eh? Tapi, mengingat kau selalu datang saat aku memanggilmu, itu menandakan bahwa kau sudah setuju menjadi manajerku kan?" tanyanya masih dengan wajah sok _innocent_ —membuat sang detektif minder seketika.

"Saya tidak pernah menyetujui hal itu," jawab Shinichi dengan tegas.

"Hee...," Kaito bergumam pendek. "Oh iya, sudah kubilang panggil aku Kaito."

Mengabaikan perkataan Kaito, Shinichi kembali bertanya. "Lagipula kenapa Kuroba-san," Kaito merengut mendengarnya. "Kenapa Anda selalu menyuruh saya kemari?" tanyanya menyelidik.

"Oh simpel," Kaito tersenyum lebar. "Aku suka melihat wajahmu ketika frustasi," jawabnya pendek seraya menatap Shinichi dengan pandangan seduktif.

Ugh, si Kaito minta ditendang level dewa.

Tidak suka dengan arah pembicaraan yang ada—dan Shinichi sudah was-was dengan pandangan Kaito yang seolah menelanjanginya—ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari ruangan ini. "Uh, saya permisi. Tugas saya sudah selesai. Lain kali mungkin saya tidak akan pernah datang kemari lagi," pamitnya.

Kaito kembali menyeringai lebar. "Hoo, kalau begitu aku akan terlambat lagi untuk tampil selamanya~ dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada acaramu~"

"Che! Sebenarnya maumu apa?!" Shinichi mulai emosi.

Kaito berjalan mendekati Shinichi dan menepuk pundak sang detektif pelan. "Mudah kok, kau hanya perlu kencan denganku seharian penuh dua hari lagi dan aku janji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi baik menyuruhmu atau terlambat tampil," bisiknya dengan nada menggoda.

Sang manajer langsung menepis lengan Kaito. "Ha?! Kencan?!" tanyanya menatap horor Kaito.

Melihat Kaito yang mengangguk pasti. Shinichi berpikir sejenak untuk mengkalkulasikan keuntungan yang ia dapat. Beberapa detik kemudian dia pun mengangguk. _Well_ dia hanya perlu bertahan sehari dan dia bisa bebas dari pesulap menyebalkan itu.

Tanpa disadari oleh Shinichi, Kaito tengah tersenyum iblis sambil menatap lekat sang manajer yang menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

Langit kini sudah berubah menjadi gelap menandakan waktu malam. Shinichi yang baru selesai membereskan dokumen yang ia tangani melirik jam tangannya sejenak—jam sepuluh malam. Ia segera membereskan barang-barang miliknya lalu keluar dari ruangan pribadinya.

Di sepanjang koridor ia bertemu dengan teman-teman sepekerjaannya yang melambaikan tangan atau menyapa. Karena terlalu lelah Shinichi hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai jawaban.

Entah kenapa saat ini kepalanya terasa pusing. Lengannya menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa berat dan sedikit hangat. Dirinya menggerutu kesal. Rasa pusingnya ini mungkin disebabkan oleh seorang pesulap keras kepala hingga membuat ia frustasi setengah mati. Apalagi saat dia memberikan sebuah taruhan. _Heck_! Bagaimana pun juga dia pasti akan memenangkan taruhan itu dan menikmati kembali kehidupannya yang tenang.

Shinichi yang baru keluar dari gedung melihat berbagai kendaraan melintas di jalan besar yang ada di depannya.

Jarak apartemen tempat tinggalnya memang tidak terlalu jauh dengan tempat bekerjanya. Jadi memilih jalan kaki untuk pulang pun tidak terlalu masalah.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Shinichi mencoba mempertahankan kesadarannya dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk tetap fokus. Lima puluh meter lagi dirinya sampai di apartemennya. Tapi kepalanya terasa sakit hingga terasa akan meledak.

Tidak kuat akan sakit kepala yang dideritanya. Shinichi pun berbelok dan memilih untuk duduk di kursi taman yang kebetulan ia lewati. Disandarkanlah punggungnya ke kursi agar tubuhnya bisa tenang. Dirinya berharap dengan berhenti sejenak rasa sakit kepalanya akan langsung hilang.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu dalam keheningan. Sayangnya, sakit kepala Shinichi tak kunjung mereda. Yang ada kondisinya malah semakin buruk. Kini bukan hanya sakit kepala yang ia derita. Napasnya ikut tersengal-sengal disertai dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Perutnya juga mulai terasa mual disertai dengan pandangannya yang memburam.

' _Uh, apa yang terjadi padaku?'_

Sebelum kesadaran Shinichi menghilang. Samar-samar ia mendengar seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Setelah itu ia hanya merasakah bahwa seseorang tengah memeluknya dalam dekapan yang hangat.

' _Ah, sekarang aku ingat. Aku sepertinya terkena demam karena kemarin aku kehujanan dan tidak sempat makan sampai sekarang...'_

Namun, semua itu tidak penting. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah siapa orang yang telah mendekapnya dalam pelukan terhangat yang pernah ia rasakan.

' _Hangat...'_

.

.

.

Kaito yang baru selesai membereskan segala peralatan sulapnya memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Tapi, sebelum itu ia ingin memastikan keadaan sang manajer yang saat terakhir kali ia lihat sedang tidak berada dalam kondisi sehat.

Mungkin hal tersebut disebabkan karena kemarin sang manajer pulang kehujanan ditambah pola makannya yang tidak teratur, membuat Shinichi nampak seperti orang yang akan pingsan kapan pun sore tadi.

 _Well_ , jika kalian penasaran mengapa Kaito mengetahui segala kegiatan Shinichi. Itu disebabkan karena dirinya selalu mengamati Shinichi dari kejauhan. Bahkan Kaito sampai hapal betul tentang jadwal sang manajer, kegiatan apa yang sering dia lakukan, hobi, bagaimana cara memprovokasinya dan lain-lain dengan sedetail mungkin.

Memang hal yang dilakukannya itu mirip seperti seorang _stalker_. Tapi, Kaito tidak akan pernah menyebut dirinya dengan _title_ itu. Dia hanya mengamati Shinichi saja. Titik.

Kaito melakukan hal-hal seperti itu karena ia tertarik dengan Shinichi semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dirinya yang sering disebut dengan julukan 'lady killer' biasanya sangat mudah mendapat perhatian orang lain. Namun, Shinichi berbeda. Meski dirinya berkali-kali berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, ia selalu gagal dan berakhir dengan dinding berupa keprofesionalitasan milik Shinichi.

Dirinya yang penasaran akan alasan Shinichi bisa mengabaikan aura 'charming'nya memutuskan untuk 'mengganggu' sang manajer—yang berakhir dengan dirinya yang malah jatuh hati pada pria 'kembarannya' itu.

Dengan semangat, sang pesulap pun mulai menjalankan aksinya untuk mendekati Shinichi. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba dan selalu gagal, membuat Kaito semakin tertantang untuk mendapatkan kembarannya itu. Bahkan ia rela membelikan apa saja—ralat menyogok—temannya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Shinichi.

Setelah usaha yang Kaito lakukan dan Shinichi malah merespon datar—terkesan tak peduli. Respon tersebut entah kenapa malah membuat Kaito semakin semangat untuk mendapat perhatian sang manajer.

Kesal akan usaha kecilnya yang selalu gagal, Kaito pun memutuskan untuk melakukan trik yang cukup ekstrim. Di mana ia akan telat datang, mogok ke panggung, dan tidak mau keluar ruangan jika Shinichi tidak datang untuk memanggilnya. Terkesan _childish_ bukan? Tapi setidaknya cara itu berhasil. Kini ia memiliki kesempatan untuk berdua dengan Shinichi sebelum ke panggung. Jika ia melihat Shinichi di depannya dan hanya berdua saja di suatu ruangan, betapa inginnya Kaito untuk mendorong Shinichi ke tembok dan menciumnya tanpa ampun sampai napas mereka terengah dengan badan yang saling terhimpit diiringi hasrat membuncah lalu Kaito akan senang hati membawa Shinichi ke sofa dan menindihnya lalu 'memakannya' tanpa henti sampai beberapa ronde lalu—abaikan saja pikiran mesum Kaito.

Meski ia masih sebal akan tingkah Shinichi yang terus berlaga datar dengan syarat keprofesionalitasannya. Setidaknya ia berhasil membuat Shinichi merona marah hingga beberapa kali. Dan ekspresi itu benar-benar membuat Kaito merasa senang dan tak sabar untuk melakukan beberapa adegan mimpi basahnya dengan sang manajer.

Karena tak merasa ada kemajuan di hubungan mereka. Kaito pun memutuskan untuk bertaruh. Dengan kemampuan yang ia punya, dirinya berjanji akan memiliki hati sang manajer. Karena apa yang diinginkan oleh dirinya pasti akan ia dapat.

Saat ia tak menemukan Shinichi di ruangannya, wajahnya merengut sedih. Hari ini ia sepertinya tidak bisa bertemu dengan manajer sebelum pulang. Ketika manik _indigo_ -nya menyapu ruangan di depannya, ia menemukan sebuah kunci yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Kaito menyeringai kecil. Kelihatannya ia bisa bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati.

Dalam perjalanan ke apartemen Shinichi, dirinya langsung panik saat menemukan Shinichi yang nampak pucat dan terlihat akan pingsan di kursi taman. Tanpa sadar, ia menyerukan nama sang manajer dengan keras berharap Shinichi mendengarnya dan tetap menjaga kesadarannya.

"Shinichi!"

Kaito merengkuh Shinichi di dekapannya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh sang manajer yang begitu dingin namun kepalanya terasa panas. Sepertinya Shinichi terkena demam.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir, Shinichi..."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu. Kaito pun menggendong tubuh Shinichi di punggungnya dan berjalan menuju apartemen sang manajer.

.

.

.

Sang pesulap menidurkan sosok Shinichi di tempat tidur. Ia kemudian menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang ia dapat.

Kaito tersenyum kecil saat melihat Shinichi yang nampak bergelung di tempat tidur. Wajahnya yang pucat memperlihatkan rona merah di pipinya akibat demam yang ia derita. Napasnya yang belum stabil terlihat terengah pelan disertai mulut yang terkadang menggumamkan sesuatu.

Sang pesulap kemudian membawa sebuah obat demam di tangannya. Ia memperhatikan ekspresi Shinichi yang nampak polos dan sangat enak untuk dicium—

"Tidak! Aku tak boleh mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

 _ **Tapi kau mungkin tak akan mendapatkan kesempatan lagi!**_ _inner devil_ Kaito berbicara.

"Pokoknya tidak!"

 _ **Sedikit saja?**_ _Inner devil_ -nya mencoba menggoda pikiran sang pesulap.

"Tidak!"

 _ **Jika kau keras kepala, bagaimana kalau kau meminumkan obat itu dari mulut ke mulut? Sekalian untuk mencoba rasa bibir kenyal yang selalu kau impi-impikan, bukan?**_ Jelas _inner devil_ Kaito sambil meyeringai senang.

Kaito terdiam, _inner devil_ -nya ternyata mengatakan hal yang ada benarnya.

"Ugh, baiklah. Ini untuk menurunkan demammu saja!"

Kaito mulai mendudukan dirinya di kasur dan menelan obat beserta air ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke mulut Shinichi dan mentransfer obat itu melalui ciuman. Karena sang pesulap ingin mencicipi mulut manis Shinchi yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang, ia berinisiatif untuk sedikit bermain sebentar dengan menggoda lidah sang manajer yang terasa panas karena demam yang dideritanya.

Puas menikmati pagutan panjang sepihak yang ia lakukan—hingga ia terengah dengan saliva yang berceceran—Kaito berniat untuk menjauhkan wajahnya sampai sepasang lengan memeluknya agar tak menjauh.

"Eh?" Kaito yang terkejut akan rengkuhan lengan itu kini menatap Shinichi yang tengah memandangnya dengan setengah mata yang terbuka—seolah dipenuhi oleh kabut hasrat—disertai dengan wajahnya yang merona merah, bibirnya yang terbuka dan tampak mengkilap karena saliva, serta napasnya yang tersengal-sengal, membuat pertahanan Kaito runtuh seketika.

Sebelum Kaito bereaksi terhadap ekspresi erotis yang Shinichi keluarkan, pikirannya langsung kosong saat dirinya merasakan sepasang bibir telah membungkam mulutnya dalam ciuman yang panas dan terkesan agresif.

Kini, hati Kaito kembali dilema. Ia harus memilih untuk sadar dan mendorong Shinichi, atau memanfaatkan kesempatan emas ini untuk 'mencicipi' sang manajer yang selalu ia impi-impikan. Pilihan yang sulit.

 _ **Cicipi saja! Kau tidak akan pernah menemukan kesempatan seperti ini lagi! Lagipula, kali ini Shinichi yang berinisiatif menciummu!**_ _Inner devil_ Kaito kembali bicara.

' _Tapi Shinichi melakukannya tanpa sadar karena ia sedang sakit!'_ tolak Kaito.

 _ **Halo? Kau mau Shinichi kan? Justru karena kondisi tidak sadar seperti ini kau bisa mencicipinya!**_

Kalah akan pikiran _evil_ -nya. Kaito pun mulai membalas pagutan Shinichi dengan penuh hasrat. Lidahnya kini saling berbelit dengan Shinichi. Tubuh sang manajer yang panas membuat seluruh tubuhnya juga ikut memanas hingga ia membuka beberapa kancing bajunya.

"Ngh—"

Shinichi mendesah tertahan saat Kaito mulai mengeksplorasi mulutnya. Terhanyut akan permainan sang pesulap sang manajer pun mulai mengelus dada Kaito yang tak terbungkus kain karena telah dibuka oleh empunya.

Merasakan gestur itu Kaito menghentikan ciumannya dan memandang Shinichi dengan tatapan lapar. Oh, ia benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti sekarang.

Kaito kini mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Shinichi dan mulai menciumnya dengan gerakan sensual—ia juga berusaha untuk tidak meninggalkan 'tanda'—bisa gawat kalau Shinichi menemukannya.

"Angh—nnh—"

Pria yang posisinya berada di bawah Kaito kembali mendesah nikmat. Lengannya kanannya ia arahkan ke kepala Kaito untuk meremas surai cokelat tersebut, sementara satu lengannya lagi ia gunakan untuk memeluk sang pesulap.

Manik _indigo_ Kaito sekarang telah berkabut, ia mulai hilang kendali. Dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah sosok Shinichi yang nampak melenguh; mendesah; dan menggeliat nikmat di bawah tindihannya. Bibirnya menyeringai senang. Dengan cepat Kaito kembali membungkam mulut Shinichi dengan miliknya dalam ciuman panas dan posesif.

"Angh—nnh—ngh! Hh—" Shinichi melenguh pelan saat ia merasakan kalau kemeja yang dipakainya tengah dibuka oleh Kaito. Sang pesulap makin menggila, ia mengarahkan tangannya ke dada Shinichi dan mengelusnya. Merasakan elusan itu, Shinichi makin menarik tubuh Kaito untuk berhimpitan dengannya.

Tubuh Shinichi makin menggeliat, peluh kini membasahi wajahnya disertai dengan napas yang memburu. Kaito yang merasakan Shinichi telah kehabisan napas, memutuskan pagutannya dengan napas yang sama-sama terengah. Ia tidak meyangka kalau dirinya sangat menikmati 'rasa' Shinichi dan ingin lebih. Bahkan benda pribadi di bawahnya sudah mengeras minta dikeluarkan.

Namun, sebelum Kaito kembali 'mencicipi' Shinichi. Sang manajer kini tengah tertidur dengan pulas karena kelelahan.

Kaito yang melihatnya langsung mendesah frustasi. Dengan berat hati, ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan menyelimuti Shinichi dengan selimut.

"Aku rasa kita bisa melanjutkannya nanti." gumamnya pelan seraya pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mendinginkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Shinichi bangun dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang agak membaik. Ia terkejut saat melihat Kaito yang tengah duduk di sampingnya dengan sebuah mangkuk di tangan.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Shinichi dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Begitukah caramu menyapa orang yang telah menemukanmu pingsan di kursi taman lalu membawamu kemari hingga menjagamu sepanjang malam dari demammu? Bagus sekali." Jawab Kaito sarkatik dengan raut sebal. Padahal dirinya sudah bersedia untuk menjaga Shinichi sepanjang malam hingga tidak tidur. Lalu dirinya malah mendapat nada tak suka dari Shinichi akan keberadaannya.

"Huh?" Shinichi mengedipkan matanya imut. "Oh, _thanks_?" jawabnya tak yakin. Ia tidak menyangka kalau dirinya akan mengatakan kata 'terima kasih' pada orang semenyebalkan Kaito.

"Sama-sama," Kaito tersenyum lembut mendengarnya, ia sangat senang melihat Shinichi berterima kasih padanya dengan tulus. Karena ia tahu, biasanya sikap Shinichi kepadanya itu selalu datar; ketus; dan dingin padanya. Apakah ini kesempatannya untuk mengubah hubungan mereka?

Shinichi terdiam sejenak lalu menatap jam dinding yang telah menunjukan pukul sembilan pagi. Ia kemudian teringat sesuatu. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari? Kau tidak—"

"—aku menemukan kunci apartemenmu, berniat untuk mengembalikan tapi kau sudah jatuh pingsan." Potong Kaito sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Shinichi.

Merasa bersalah akan pikiran negatifnya Shinichi hanya bergumam pendek. "Oh."

Kaito menyerahkan semangkuk bubur pada Shinichi. "Makanlah." Titahnya dengan senyuman lembut.

Sang manajer menerima bubur itu lalu menatap Kaito heran. "Um, _thanks_?" ia kembali berkata dengan nada tak yakin ples heran.

Mendengarnya Kaito langsung tertawa. "Ahahaha, apa-apaan reaksi kikukmu itu? Santai saja, aku tak meracuni bubur itu."

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?" tanya Shinichi sambil memperhatikan bubur itu dengan seksama.

Kaito tersenyum cerah. "Yeah, tentu saja. Itu adalah bubur spesial buatanku hanya untukmu Shin-chan~"

Shinichi langsung mendelik saat Kaito memanggilnya dengan _nickname_ itu. "Oi, jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" protesnya sebal.

" _Nande? Kawaii darou?_ " sang pesulap menyeringai senang sambil duduk di tepi kasur, menatap ekspresi kesal Shinichi—yang terkesan imut.

"Che!"— _itu tidak lucu!_

Mengabaikan Kaito yang menyeringai senang. Shinichi memilih untuk kembali memperhatikan semangkuk bubur yang ada di hadapannya dengan teliti. Ia percaya kalau Kaito tidak menaruh hal-hal aneh di buburnya, tapi hati kecilnya yang lain masih curiga terhadap sosok 'kembarannya' itu—mengingat Kaito selalu bertingkah jahil pada dirinya. Ia melirik Kaito dari sudut matanya, pesulap itu tengah 'nyegir' seolah menunggu respon Shinichi mengenai bubur yang dibuatnya.

Karena perutnya yang lapar—ia lupa kalau dirinya belum makan dari kemarin—Shinichi pun memutuskan untuk mengambil sesendok bubur dan memakannya. Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya ketika lidahnya merasakan bubur tersebut di mulut.

"Tidak buruk..."

Kaito yang sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengar respon Shinichi langsung merengut. Ia menatap Shinichi dengan sebal. "Eeh? Hanya itu?" tanyanya sarkatik.

Sang manajer melirik Kaito yang tengah menyilangkan tangan di dada. Ia tersenyum kecil. Dirinya bukanlah orang yang suka memilih makanan, bahkan ia juga sering telat makan. Jadi, bagi Shinichi semua makanan itu terkadang memiliki rasa yang sama. Saat melihat ekspresi sebal yang dikeluarkan Kaito, mungkin seharusnya tadi dia berbohong saja dengan mengatakan kalau buburnya enak.

Mengabaikan aksi sebal Kaito, Shinichi pun kembali memakan bubur tersebut dengan nikmat sambil mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam. Entah kenapa rasanya dirinya telah melupakan sesuatu yang penting—tapi apa?

Diingatnya kembali kepingan-kepingan ingatannya. Seingatnya kemarin ia pulang dengan keadaan tidak enak—terhuyung; sakit kepala; dan panas—lalu beristirahat di kursi taman hingga kesadarannya hilang bersamaan dengan seseorang memanggil namanya dan memeluknya—huh?

— _blush!_

Sang manajer reflek menggelengkan kepalanya dan memfokuskan matanya pada bubur. Kaito yang merlihat rona merah di pipi Shinichi hanya menautkan alisnya heran. Dirinya penasaran apakah Shinichi ingat dengan kejadian semalam. Kalau sang manajer itu ingat, dirinya akan langsung menyatakan perasaannya dan melupakan taruhan. Untuk saat ini, ia akan menunggu Shinichi mengingat kejadian itu—atau membuat Shinichi mengingatnya. Pikirnya mesum.

Seusai memakan bubur, Shinichi segera meminum air putih yang disodorkan Kaito sambil menggumam 'thanks' pelan dan dijawab Kaito dengan nada ceria.

Disibakkannya selimut yang ia pakai. Shinichi terkejut saat melihat dirinya tengah memakai piyama dan tak memakai setelan kemejanya kemarin. Jangan-jangan Kaito mengganti bajunya—

" _Omae_! Kau mengganti bajuku?!"

Kaito tersenyum polos. "Oops, _sou ka_? Habis pakaianmu penuh keringat dan tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu tahu!"

"Tapi—arght! Lupakan!" desis Shinichi seraya turun dari tempat tidur. Saat kakinya menyentuh lantai, ia meringis. Sepertinya kondisi tubuhnya masih lemah hingga dinginnya lantai yang ia injak serasa seperti es.

Shinichi memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri, namun karena kondisinya sedang tak bagus. Keseimbangan tubuhnya langsung oleng dan hendak terjatuh—

— _grab!_

Manik langitnya terbelalak kaget ketika ia merasakan sepasang lengan tengah menahan pinggangnya dan memeluknya erat. Dirinya juga mulai merasakan kepala Kaito yang mulai menelusup ceruk lehernya—membuat tubuhnya merinding dan geli di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Oi! _Hanase_! Aku bisa berdiri sendiri!" Shinichi mencoba mendorong Kaito agar menjauh.

Sang pesulap makin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Hmm... tapi rasanya hangat sekali—" Kaito makin mengeratkan pelukannya, "—aku suka..." ia berkata dengan nada berat nan menggoda.

Shinichi yang mendengarnya tambah merona dan mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam tubuhnya—yang ia abaikan. "Jangan macam-macam! Oi!"

Tangan sang manajer terus mendorong dada Kaito untuk menjauh, ia merutuk kesal karena usahanya dari tadi masih belum membuahkan hasil—bahkan Kaito sama sekali tidak menjauh darinya barang satu mili pun! Ugh, dirinya tambah panik saat Kaito tengah menciumi bahunya dengan lembut.

"Oii!?"

Kaito menyeringai, ia merasakan tubuh Shinichi bergetar terhadap sentuhannya. "Hm? Padahal kemarin kau memintanya, kenapa sekarang menolak?" bisiknya dengan nada berat, ia juga mulai menciumi telinga sang manajer hingga tubuh Shinichi tambah bergetar.

Mencoba mengabaikan sentuhan Kaito, Shinichi berusaha untuk berpikir. "Kemarin?"

Shinichi mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam saat ia ditidurkan di kasur lalu seseorang memberikan obat lewat mulut kemudian dia mencium seseorang itu dan—

— _BLUUUUUUUUUUSH!?_

Masih dengan wajah merah padam—melebihi merahnya tomat, Shinichi mencoba untuk tidak mempercayai bayangan-bayangan pikirannya itu. "A—aku—ti—tidak bermaksud seperti—itu! Uugh—" ujarnya terbata.

"Hee, sekarang kau mengingatnya~" goda Kaito seraya mengelus wajah merona Shinichi. Ah, kulit yang halus dan lebih halus dari apa yang sering ia impikan.

"..." Shinichi masih terdiam merona.

Kaito kemudian mencubit pipi Shinichi pelan. "Hahaha, wajah _blushing_ -mu lucu sekali~"

Kesal akan cubitan itu, Shinichi pun mendorong tubuh Kaito dengan sepenuh tenaga hingga lepas. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan satu lengan dan mendudukan diri di kasur. Pikirannya mencoba memproses rekaman ingatan yang ia punya sambil menahan rona merah dan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

"Kau tidak usah terkejut seperti itu. Aku tidak keberatan..." tutur Kaito sembari duduk di samping Shinichi

Shinichi mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kaito yang tengah tersenyum lembut. " _Omae ga suki dakara..._ "

"Huh?"—Shinichi tidak salah dengar kan? Kaito menyukainya? Tidak mungkin! Sosok Kaito yang ia kenal kan adalah seorang pesulap menyebalkan yang selalu membuatnya emosi.

"Jangan bercanda!" protes Shinichi tak terima. Meski tadi jantungnya sempat terhenti mendengar kalimat manis itu dari mulut Kaito. Ia masih berpikir kalau ini juga salah satu lelucon dari sang pesulap.

Kaito tersenyum kecil, dirinya mungkin terlalu berlebihan menggoda Shinichi hingga acara penembakannya dianggap hanya lelucon. "Aku tidak bercanda." Tolak Kaito kalem. "Jawabannya?"

"Tidak!" Shinichi menatap Kaito yang kini tersenyum pahit.

Kaito menghela napasnya lelah. "Oh, sudah kuduga," ia berkata sambil menahan rasa sakit di hatinya yang saat ini seperti pecah berkeping-keping. Tangannya mengepal erat, jika Shinichi menolaknya sekarang mungkin ia akan mencobanya lain kali—meski ia tak yakin apakah sang manajer akan menerimanya.

Saat melihat ekspresi pahit dari Kaito, Shinichi tidak bermaksud menyakiti sang pesulap. Seberapa pun dirinya sebal pada Kaito, ia tidak mau membuat Kaito harus tersenyum pahit seperti itu. Uh, sebenarnya perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan di hati ini apa—

Kaito langsung berdiri, dengan kondisi hati yang tak beraturan seperti sekarang. Ia takut kehilangan kendali dan malah 'memakan' Shinichi dengan cara paksa. "Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, masih ada hal yang harus aku—"

"—bukan begitu!" potong Shinichi sambil mengenggam lengan Kaito yang hendak meninggalkannya. "Maksudku, aku tidak tahu..." jawab Shinichi pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merona. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti alasan mengapa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat saat ini. Ugh, dia merasa seperti seorang gadis yang malu-malu saat bersama pacarnya— _what_! Shinichi tidak menyukai Kaito kan?

Mendengarnya Kaito menyeringai iblis. " _Jaa_ , akan kubuat kau jatuh hati padaku. Lupakan soal taruhan. Karena besok akan menjadi kencan pertama kita oke?" bisiknya pelan lalu mendorong tubuh Shinichi ke atas kasur.

Sang manajer yang kaget akan dorongan Kaito hanya bisa meronta. "Ha?! Aku kan belum setuju—hmph!" perkataannya terpotong saat merasakan mulut Kaito telah membungkamnya dalam ciuman yang dalam. Akibat Shinichi yang masih membuka mulutnya membuat Kaito dengan mudah memasukan lidahnya untuk menginvasi rongga mulut Shinichi dengan rakus—hingga saliva mereka menyatu dan berceceran dari sudut mulut mereka.

Shinichi memang tidak tahu apakah ia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Kaito. Tapi, yang jelas ia sangat menikmati pagutan yang Kaito berikan dan merasa hangat saat lengan sang pesulap merengkuh tubuhnya—seolah ia terlindungi dan menemukan sepotong _puzzle_ untuk melengkapi hatinya yang sedari dulu terasa kosong.

' _Itu tandanya aku juga menyimpan 'rasa' padanya kan?'_

Sang manajer tersenyum kecil disela-sela pagutan itu. Dirinya yang kini menikmati ciuman panas Kaito, mulai melingkarkan lengannya di bahu sang pesulap untuk menggesekan tubuh mereka hingga keduanya mendesah nikmat ketika tubuhnya bersentuhan.

"Nnghh—" Shinichi makin mendesah nikmat saat kaki Kaito menggesek selakangannya. Ia juga merasakan kedua tangan Kaito yang mulai melucuti pakaian yang ia pakai. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat jemari sang pesulap bermain di kulit perutnya. Uh, badannya benar-benar terasa panas seakan berteriak meminta lebih akan sentuhan Kaito.

Bola mata Shinichi terbelalak kaget saat tangan Kaito menyentuh bagian pribadinya.

"Ngh, Kai—mph—to—angh!" desah Shinichi disela-sela pagutannya—apalagi saat Kaito mulai membuka celananya. Wajahnya mulai menatap horor sang pesulap.

Kaito melepas pagutannya dan memandang Shinichi dengan tatapan singa kelaparan. "Hmm? Jangan memasang wajah panik seperti itu. Tenang saja..., aku akan membuatmu melihat apa itu surga Shin-chan~" godanya dengan seringai mesum.

Shinichi yang melihatnya hanya bisa meneguk ludah paksa.

' _Ugh, selamat tinggal keperjakaanku...'_

* * *

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

Huaseeem, Kyuu ngetik ampe 5k, kalau kepanjangan maaf ya~ kalo kurang ya bayangin aja sendiri kelanjutan dari ending-nya hahaha :'v #kaboorr

Terima kasih pada kalian yang telah menyedikan waktunya untuk membaca :')

Mind to review?


End file.
